


Life is highway

by jeontaetae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Camaro - Freeform, Cars, Fluff, Harry calls his car jasmine and Lola, M/M, Mustangs, NASCAR, Race, Slight Smut, This is cute, cars cars cars, fords, not really actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeontaetae/pseuds/jeontaetae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hello! Could you do Narry one shot? It's just that i saw Fast and Furious 6 again and imagine Harry being a car racer, damn, and Niall being his bitch? And Harry always get into fights mostly because people like to touch Niall and he's kind of a slut, oh and Harry loves Niall' ass.<br/>Pretty please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is highway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narryfavoritejiall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/gifts).



Harry likes cars, he is obsessed with cars, he loves them more than anything in his life. When he was twelve, his father took him to a nascar race in America, he was in awe looking at all the cars, all the colors in the racetrack like a blur, he knew in that moment what he wanted to do in his life: a racer. 

When he was 16, his father gave him a car, it wasn't that much of a car, it was piece of shit, all the front parts almost falling over every time he speeds up even the slightest but it was his first car, he even call the car jasmine, he love that car bc in high school he was the only one with car and all the girls went crazy about it. It was great. 

At the age of 17, he found a little place where they race for fun. When he arrive in his little piece of crap of a car everyone start laughing at him, jasmine may look like a trash but she was fast or that what he thought. He bet that night against a guy call Liam, the guy had a camaro a yellow one it was a gorgeous car, he knew he was going to lose, he had feeling in his guts that he was going to be a loser at the end of the race.  
And he indeed end up as a loser but not only that, in the middle of the race when he wanted to pass the camaro car he speed up until he got to 160, jasmine start shaking, the motor started to do a weird noise when he least expect it the car was upside down and he was feeling dizzy, with blood on his forehead, he pass out eventually 

He woke up in a bed, a comfy one by the way, and he open his eyes to find two pairs of eyes looking at him carefully 

"You have two broken ribs and a broken arm" his father simply said 

His father never was a man of words, he stay silents most of the time, spoke a few words there and there but never gave him lecture, his mother was a different story bc she grounded him for 4  
Months without phone, tv and it sucked bc he had a broken arm and he couldn't move but 2 days later of been in the hospital, 3 boys gave him a little visit their names were louis, zayn and the guy he race with, Liam.  
Since that day the four of them were inseparables, they connect really fast bc the four of them share the same passion: cars. 

After he heal, he return to the racetrack without a car this time but he only watch the races it was fun but he wanted to race, feel the adrenaline through his veins so Liam been the kind guy borrow him his car. The car was a dream, he actually won a race, then another one, then another one, and everyday he was getting better, they call him the blur bc you can barely see him, he was damn fast. 

When he turn 19, his father die bc of a heart attack. He was depressed, his mother too and his sister, all the family style were depressed but when it came the time to split his fathers developed things everyone went crazy, bc his father had big money, houses, his lands.  
His father left his mother all of his money, to Gemma he left her two of the houses and To Harry he left him a few lands, one in Portugal, other in London and the last one in Spain. 

His father lawyer call him in secret to tell him his father left him one more thing  
The special things was in the bank so when he went to the bank with Christopher(the name of the lawyer) he didn't expect that his father left him a black mustang. He was in shock staring at the beautiful piece of car and that was his. Unbelievable. 

The car was faster than he thought, it was a beautiful car, gorgeous but jasmine had a special place on his heart. He call this call Lola and he was very fond of his baby. 

But of course with all the use he gave Lola, the car needed a few adjustments so he went to a car agency to fix it.  
The agency was big with all kind of race cars. He went to the principal door and was met by a pair of blue eyes 

The man was writing a few things and speaking on the phone with someone 

"I don't care if you don't wanna sell cars with me, you are grounded for what you did and beside when I die who is going to run the family business?" the man said on the phone 

The man notice Harry and he smile at him 

"I have to go, behave with the customers please" the man said 

The man stand up from his sit and adjust his suit, they shake hands. "Please mr styles, have a sit" the man said 

"Please call me Harry I am only 19" he tell the kind man 

"Okay Harry you can call me bobby" bobby said smiling 

The sat. "So your father bought that car 3 years ago. Are you having problems with anything?" bobby said 

He shock his head. "No, not at all I just want to know if I can change a few things like the color, and the leather on the sits" Harry smile at him 

"Of course you can, listen I would do the paper works by myself for you bc your father and I were great friends but I am busy right now but I will call my son to help you out with everything" bobby said 

Harry nod. "Of course mr horan" he smile at the man 

Bobby spoke to his phone. "Linda, can you call my son into my office, thank you" the man said to his secretary 

20 minutes later the door was open. 

"Your late like always" bobby said 

Niall roll his eyes. "I was changing my clothes to this stupid uniform" he said 

"Anyway" his father said. "Mr styles this is my son niall, Niall this is mr styles" bobby smile at Harry 

Harry turn to look at this Niall guy and his eyes went wide, the guy was gorgeous he had blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, he wasn't that tall, skinny but with curves and he had rosy cheeks. 

"Hello mr styles" Niall said standing his hand at Harry to shake it, so he did 

"Please call me harry" he smile at him 

"So can we start with the business thing?" Niall ask staring at his father 

Harry nod. "Of course" he said 

"Okay, this way then" Niall point to his office 

When Harry exit bobby office. Bobby call Niall. " Treat him right okay, his father bought him one of the expensive cars in the agency, I wanna keep this costumer, so don't make him run away" his father said 

Niall nod. "Stop worrying okay" Niall said 

His father sigh, he hopes his son doesn't make this costumer run away like he did with mr Payne 

 

"So what are the changes you want to do to the car" Niall said siting in his chair 

Niall has a pretty big office. 

"The color, I want it to change it to blue" Harry said 

"That's a horrible color" Niall said. How rude. 

Harry roll his eyes. "It's my car" he said 

"Of course beside the costumer always has the right" Niall fake a smile at him 

What it's his problem? 

"Other things you want to change?" Niall said 

"The leather" Harry said 

"Okay let's take a look at your car" Niall said finishing the paper work 

"Jose can you bring the black mustang on the parking lot to the mark area" Niall said on the phone 

"Wait someone is going to drive my car?" Harry said 

"Of course" Niall said 

"I don't let anyone drive my car" Harry said 

"Then you bring it to the mark area" Niall said frowning 

So he did 

"Nice car" Niall said staring at his baby 

"Thanks" Harry said proudly 

Niall took his time admiring the car, he bend a little staring inside of the car and Harry couldn't help but stare at nialls bum on that tight suit. He wanted to slap it 

Niall turn around and saw Harry staring at his bum. He smirk. " Like what you see mr styles?" Niall said smiling at Harry 

Harry throat went dry

"So the leather" Harry change the subject 

Niall laugh. "What about the leather? what do you want to change it?" Niall said still smirking 

"I want a change it to a green leather" Harry said staring at Niall 

"Green with blue?" Niall raised an eyebrow at him 

Harry nod. 

"How about this" Niall said. "Leave the black color and change the leather to red" Niall said 

Harry thought. Yeah that's a good idea, beside the black suits Lola 

"Okay" Harry nod 

Niall smirk. "You want to do something fun?" Niall said standing in front of Harry 

He has a bad feeling about this 

"There is a new ford outside, you want to try it?" Niall said running his finger to Harry torso 

Harry close his eyes. "I am not a big fan of fords" Harry mumbled 

Niall cup his bulge and kiss his neck. "Me neither" Niall mumbled against Harry skin. "But I heard this one is good" Niall said squeezing Harry bulge 

Harry moaned loudly. "Fuck okay" he said 

The ford was nice but not as nice at the ride he had on that car and he is not talking about the car if you know what I mean *wink, wink*

XXXXXXX

He is now 22 years old and he love his life, he is one of the best nasca racers but he work hard to get where he is now, after two years of street races and a few broken ribs he finally has his dream come true 

And don't forget about his gorgeous fiancé, Niall 

When they start their relationship they were more like fuck buddies and had fun with other people but Harry liked it Niall the best and Niall liked Harry the best, then Harry got the balls to tell Niall to be his boyfriend and Niall been the little shit he is, refuse the offer and Harry almost had heart attack but then Niall start laughing at him saying that he should had look at his face and kiss him and telling yes he was going to be his boyfriend 

Once they were boyfriends it was no way of turning back they loved each other and yeah Niall at the beginning he didn't exactly know that bc he still flirt with a few boys then and then and Harry went crazy one time when some dude was groping his boyfriend ass and beat the shit out of him and throw Niall over his shoulder and show him who he belongs to, that night. 

Niall gets jealous too, bc sometimes Harry forgets he has boyfriend and hugs a few girls that fan girl over him when he finish a race but the thing he gets more jealous of it's about that thing, Harry gives that thing all of his time, love that thing, adore even and he hates it and that thing is Lola, that bitch. 

And yeah is silly been jealous of a car but Harry it's obsessed with that thing and he can't help to get jealous when Harry calls Lola his baby and not him, Harry would only laugh at him for been jealous of a car and Niall could swear that car it's smirking at him like saying 'he is mine' 

Yeah he is silly. 

But Harry would say that he is the only one for him, that he is his number one baby, his baby doll, his princess not Lola 

He would giggle and kiss Harry sweetly. 

After three years of relationship and successful, Harry propose to Niall and this time Niall didn't joke around, he cried and say yes immediately. 

So his life it's perfect, his dream come true and he has the love of his life with him. 

But he is nervous now bc he is going to compete with the best racer ever. 

Anthony defendi, the Italian racer, he is a nasca racer since 2008 and he is the best he has a perfect record and Harry well he is good and nasca considers him one of the best but this is Anthony defendi, the best of the best

He is wearing his nasca uniform and he is holding tight his helmet 

"You look hot babe" Niall said massaging his shoulder

Harry closes his eyes enjoying the massage 

"You are going to win" Niall whisper to Harry's ear and kiss it 

"He is the best, I am going to lose" Harry said 

"Hey look at me" Niall said moving so he is now in front of Harry. he hold Harry's chin between his fingers. "YOU are the best" Niall said. "Believe in yourself" Niall press his forehead on Harry's temple. " I love you, you can do this" he said. 

Harry is very lucky to have Niall 

"I wish someone would cheer me up like that" someone said 

Harry and Niall turn at the same time to see not other but Anthony defendi that guy is huge. 

"Anthony" he said standing his hand at Harry and winking at Niall 

Harry doesn't like that, he frowns. 

"Don't appreciate that you are winking at my husband" Harry pout. He looks like a child grabbing possessive at Niall waist 

"I'll go" Niall said kissing Harry's cheek. "Good luck" Niall whisper to him. 

"Love you" Harry said kissing nialls hair 

"Nice to meet you mr. Defendi" Niall said to Anthony 

"You too sweetheart" Anthony said 

Niall leaves. 

"Nice trophy wife" Anthony said 

"He is not my husband yet, in two months he will thought" Harry said fixing his white gloves. His whole uniform is white of course with a few advertiser of Cheetos, coca cola, etc. 

"He is pretty, but you need to focus on the track" Anthony said. "I know that maybe you are intimidate about my record and all of that but you are good I watch a few of your races, Harry with dedication and time you will be the best" Anthony said frankly

"You think?" Harry said biting his lip from stop smiling so big. 

"Yeah" Anthony said and he goes to touch Lola 

Harry whimper. Nobody touch Lola 

"Don't touch lola" Harry said all serious 

Anthony laugh. "Don't worry haha I used to do the same my cars" Anthony 

"Good luck, kid" Anthony said leaving Harry's area 

 

Niall sees Anthony leaving Harry's area, he stops him. "Thank you" Niall said. "For encourage him" Niall smile at him 

"No problem, sweetie" Anthony wink at Niall

xXXXXXX

Harry is already settle in his car with his helmet on. 

He sees Louis lean on his car. "Lola looks good, it's already set up" Louis said 

Harry nod but he is nervous, never in his life he has ever feel nervous about a race not even when he knew that jasmine was dangerous car. 

"Relax boo bear, we got your back" Louis said winking at Harry. 

Harry giggled and look at zayn and Liam talking to Niall. "Can you call niall?" Harry said 

"Sure" Louis said. "Remember, smash it okay" Louis said, he raised a fist at Harry 

He waits until Niall it's facing him. "My good luck kiss" Harry said 

"You already put helmet, dummy" Niall said touching the helmet. 

"Kiss me anyway" Harry said. "I need it" Harry said. 

Niall lean through the helmet and he kiss Harry. "I watch a few of his race and I notice that he can't speed up at his left" Niall said 

"I thought you didn't like race or cars for that matter" Harry raised an eyebrow at him 

"You are missing my point Harry, just speed up at your right would ya?" Niall said blushing 

So he has been watching races, his angel is adorable. 

"Beside if you win I am going to take out that old cheerleader uniform that it's at back of the closet" Niall whisper at Harry seductive. "I haven't wear it since Christmas remember?" Niall kiss his cheek 

Of course he remember, it was the best fucking Christmas ever. 

"Ugh guys the ear piece it's on" zayn said to Harry through his ear 

He forgot about the ear piece on his helmet 

"Oops" Niall said giggling. "Good luck" Niall said one last time. 

"So cheerleader uniform?" zayn said later when they were fixing the tires

"Shut up okay" Harry said and he is blushing nobody is supposed to know that Niall some times cross dress for harry, damn it. 

"It's okay, it's all done, good luck, haz" zayn said 

"Okay please the team step aside of the track" the announcer said 

Here it goes 

"Okay racers, we have 8 cars competing against each others, they have to do 25 rounds around the race track" the announcer said. 

He start naming all the competitors and frankly Harry didn't even notice them he just wants to beats Anthony. To him he is the only one he is competing with

"We have number 54, Harry styles with a black brand mustang" the announcer said 

He continue on till anthony and then he is done 

"Okay people, this are yours nascar racers, now we will see who is the best" the announcer said 

"This announcement is sponsored by Toyota hilux" the announcer said 

He hears the bell. "We are ready competitors, start your engines" he said 

He heard his heart beating fast, he close his eyes 

It's okay, he tells himself. 

"Go" the announcer yell through the microphone. 

XXXXXXX

Niall was right Anthony cannot speed at his left so he took his advice and he actually won he won, fuck yes 

He just beat anthony defendi 

He hears the crowd chanting his name 

He sees his one and only cheering for him and start running to him 

Harry pick him up and spoon him around 

"I won bc of you, angel" Harry whisper kissing nialls ear 

"No baby, you won" Niall said givin Harry a Eskimo kiss 

They giggled for a while before the teams tackle Harry to the ground 

Yeah Harry thinks his life it's perfect just how it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen haha I start doing this with the idea of the prompt of fast and furious but somehow it turns out more like the movie cars? Or herbie? Haha sorry I hope you still like it bc I did, the mistakes I am sorry.  
> If anyone wants prompts just tell me ;)


End file.
